True Love
by FDJ Blues
Summary: First FanFic. Naruto and Hinata confess there love for each other. But will there love survive the coming of hard times. main pairings NarxHina and maybe future pairings. read and review. anonymous reviews accepted.
1. Chapter 1

True Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I wish I did, I mean, who doesn't want to own. Well anyways, this is my first fan fic, hope you guys enjoy. This will continue as long as I can come up with new ideas. _

_Chapter 1-Confessions_

'You ready Hinata-chan' yelled out Shino from across the training field. 'After this lets call it day'. 'Hai' responded Hinata. Shino couldn't help but smile in the inside. They been training for weeks and Hinata has improved more than he ever thought possible. In way a he always knew she had it in her. She just needed the push. Ever since Naruto left the village three years ago, she started training more vigorously. Even more so when he returned.

Hinata took her battle stance. Waiting for Shino's first move. At blinding speed Shino launched five kunia at her. Hinata with the same speed, reached for her kunai and blocked four out of the five and jumped into the sky to dodge the last one. Once in the sky, Hinata activated her byakugan. 'nice try' a voice from behind whispered. Then she felt the sharp, cold blade of the kunai pressed against her neck. She smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shino, wide-eyed, with a face of shock couldn't help but stare at the log that was left behind. Landing on the ground, with barley a sound, released a swarm of bugs to search for Hinata. After a few minutes, the bugs returned with no sign of Hinata.'Where are you...' he whispered to himself. 'Down here' a voice that sounded muffled, came from beneath him. In an instance, the ground ripped open and out jumped Hinata. Fist clutched, she landed a powerful uppercut on Shino's jaw. Throwing him a few feet into the air, and then crushed back down where the hard earth met him. This time, there was a sound.

'Shino-kun!' Hinata yelled out, quickly coming to Shino's side. 'I'm.._gasp_...I'm alright'. Shino began to move, groaning and gasping for air. Rolling to his right, away from Hinata, he touched his face and was shocked and a bit proud to find out what she just did. 'I can't believe it ...you ... you... you knocked my glasses off'. Hinata was stunned to hear this. Shino has been in fierce battles before but never came close to losing them before. She bit her lower lip and started, nervously, looking for them. 'Don't worry about it' he said, with a hint of pain in his voice, as he was getting up. Hiding his face from her. She saw that he was digging around his coat. He pulled out something and then began to turn around. Hinata's face grew red-hot. Her heart raced ' H-He's going to show me his eyes. I'm finally going to see his eyes'. She thought excitedly. Shino faced her but he was wearing his glasses. Hinata looked perplexed. Shino smirked and said ' I always carry a pair...you know, just in case'. Hinata smiled with a hue of pink in here cheeks. Shino sighed, 'Ready to call it a day Hinata'. 'Hai'.

Naruto was at home, back from training, for lunch, eating his blow of instant ramen. Eating it slowly to savor the flavor since it was the last blow of instant ramen he had, until he bought more that is. He sat at his table alone, hearing the sounds of the clock ticking. He couldn't help but smile, thinking about all that has happen in the past few months: defeating Orochimaru and retrieving Sasuke, taking out Akatsuki, becoming a jonin, the loss of an important person, and his newly found feelings for Hinata. The thought of the shy and gentle shinobi always brought him a smile. He can remember when he finally noticed her. During the first few months training with Jiraiya, he spent a lot of time alone. During the time he started to think, which he never did before. Thinking about all he has done, and about all his friends. Thinking about his friends, he came across Hinata, and couldn't stop thinking about her. Thinking about about her lavender pale eyes and indigo dark hair, he wished so hard to just able to run his hand there silky hair. But when he returned he couldn't bring himself to tell her his feelings out fear that she didn't feel the same way.

_**'Thinking about that Hyuga girl again, eh runt'**_, the Kyuubi snickered. '_Shut up, fox. Why is it you sleep on weeks on end', _Naruto yelled at the Kyuubi, he always hated when the Fox would talk about Hinata and spoke to him suddenly. **_'Easy runt. All I'm saying is, quit tormenting yourself and just tell her and get it over with. And besides, theres nothing to in here but to sense your missions, which always puts me to sleep'. _**'Aww, you're worried about me,' Naruto said in tone that was half sarcastic and half serious. The Kyuubi growled unamused, _**'Don't belittle me, runt, the only reason I say this is because we are connected. I feel whatever you feel. And I don't like that kind of human emotion'.**_ '_Whatever, Fox'._ A few months ago, Naruto and the Kyuubi could communicate freely with each other.

'Well...' he thought out loud with his infamous grin 'after training I'll go look for Hinata and ask her out'. Even though he was smiling he's more scared asking her out than his fight with Orochimaru. Naruto finished the last bit of ramen and started to get ready to leave. Walking towards the door, he stopped, and stared at a picture hanging from the wall. It was a picture of himself and Iruka-senis. Fighting some tears from leaking out. He smiled and said ' Wish me luck...Iruka-sensei'. He walked out the door towards his training grounds, hoping to see Hinata on the way.

Hinata and Shino were walking side-by-side with the setting sun behind them. The comfortable silence that surrounded them was broken by Shino. 'You know Hinata-chan...you've grown a lot these past few months. You're becoming a powerful shinobi. I always knew you could be this powerful. I'm really proud of you'. Stunned by hearing those words coming from her best friend made her want to cry, cry for joy. She stopped walking. Shino turned around to see her, the tears began to fall from her lavender pale eyes. She threw her arms him and embraced him. Burying her face into his jacket. 'Th-thank you, Shino-kun', hugging him tighter.

'Well I said it because its true...' he said keeping his cool, collected expression, but returned the hug. She looked up, letting go of him from her hug, and smiled. Shino looked at her, gazing to her eyes and smiled, barely noticeable.'You know...you look real cute when smile. You should do that more often' placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Her face turned crimson and her body became stiff. 'W-what...?' Hinata was shocked that her best friend and teammate might have feelings for her. Confusion and anxiety spread throughout her body, beginning to shake uncontrollably. Thoughts running through her mind; _what will happen to our friendship when I tell him that I don't love him that way_. Before Hinata could open her mouth to speak, Shino removed his hand, and spoke again, in a low and calm demeanor.

'I love you Hinata... but not in the why you think, its nothing to be concerned about'. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief that her friendship with Shino wasn't in danger of changing from that it is. Then a pang of sorrow settled on her heart. She was depressed now that a boy didn't even like her in way she see only dreamed about. Shino began to walk again, leaving Hinata with her thoughts.

'I hope that I didn't hurt you but I don't like you that way because you will never like me that way, since your in love with the loudest ninja in the village. I know for a fact that that person loves you as well. You should tell him. You might not get another chance. I think that you forget that we live near death's door, living as shinobies. Risking our lives every time we go on missions, or even as simply as waking in the morning. One day might come, when we get so close to that door that someone answers. Make sure, that when that day comes, you say all that you wanted to say. Then maybe, you can live in peace'. Dazed, she couldn't find the words to respond to the massive wight Shino just dropped on her with his speech. Looking at Shino, with a look of desperation, he still had his cool, collected posture. 'Tell him Hinata...' with that, he disappeared in puff of smoke.

Hinata just stood in the dirt road, wondering what she should do. Gripped with fear, the fear spread through her body. Darkness began to creep from the outside of her vision. She knew she was about to faint. But for some unknown reason, a single memory ran through her mind. The memory of Naruto cheering her on during her fight with Neji. She gained the strength and courage like she did on that day, and came to a decision. She began walking towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar hoping all the way there that he feels the same way.

Sleep walking around Konoha, Naruto as usual, over did his training session. Not realizing that he was wondering around the village half asleep with his hands in the back of his head, suddenly woke up when he felt something bump into him. His eyes snapped open, he dashed for the object, and caught it before it hit the ground. His eyes were unfocused, but started to make out a figure. It looked familiar. He saw it was a small girl around the age of eight. What really caught his attention was her face. A pale, milky white skin and with indigo-black hair, short in the back with bangs in the front. If he didn't know any better he could have swore she was Hinata. 'You alright...sorry for bumping into you I must have been asleep'. Naruto stood her up grinning and with a blush and sweet smile she said 'i-it's ok...bye', she waved and ran off with the other children that were around. Naruto watched her run with her friends and smiled to himself. He began walking towards Ichiraku's, hoping that that was a sign. 'Alright, if I see Hinata today, I'll ask her out. There no turning back. Believe it!' he thought to himself. Grinning all the rest of the way to the .

Around ten minutes or so passed, and Naruto caught the heavenly aroma of beef ramen, his mouth became extra watery. His stomach started growling and carving for ramen. Digging inside his pocket, he pulled his money, and counted. 'Alright! Enough for two blows'. He then caught a sight that almost made him drop his money. _Its Hinata...oh man what should I do. um..mmm...ok...just stay calm_. Naruto was panicking and still walking towards her. _Alright, this is now, or never!_

_I-It's Naruto-kun,... what should I do?_ Hinata said to herself in her sweet soft voice. _Maybe I shouldn't say anything, he probably doesn't even like me... _Shaking the thoughts out of her head._ No I-I can't start doubting my self again. I can do this, I can do this..._

_I can't do this,_ Naruto screamed to himself. Every step he took closer and closer to her became harder and harder. He wants to be with her so much but sacred that she might reject him. _My god, she's so beautiful_. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her sheer beauty. Her long and dark, indigo hair. Her eyes that had that tint of lavender that he love to look at. And her body, that he was pretty sure was well developed. He blushed and scowled at himself for having those kinds of thoughts about her. But he wasn't just attracted to her figure alone but was also in love with her gentle soul. With every bit of courage he had left, he spoke loud enough for Hinata to hear his voice. 'Hinata... its been a while since I last saw you'. Naruto couldn't believe how normal he sounded considering that the butterflies in his gut were turning violent. _Thank God, that Fox went back to sleep, he wouldn't have made this situation any better. _

Hearing her name spoken by the boy she loved made her face turned a new shade of red. The gap between them that separated them was only a foot or two now. 'H-hi, Naruto-kun, h-how are y-you'. She couldn't help from stuttering. Naruto only gazed into her eyes. She blushed even more, twiddling her index fingers. Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. ' I've been ok, training and...and...uh going on missions you know, the usually stuff'', he sounded normal but inside his head all he could think of is how much he wanted to hug and kiss her, 'how about you'? He managed to say. 'The same as y-you', nearly whispering. It was weird for Hinata to watch Naruto, his voice sounded normal but his movements were another story. She got the vibe he was nervous and uneasy. '...Hinata...would you like...to join me for dinner '. As soon he said those words they both froze. _Did i just say what I think I said_. Hinata stopped twiddling her fingers, and looked up and gazed into Naruto icy blue eyes. 'I-I would love to', she practically yelled, well for her. A big smile grew on Naruto face and a small hint of pink spread across Hinata's cheeks.

After finishing there dinner, Naruto insisted on walking Hinata home. They were walking in silence close to each other where there hands would constantly touch. Hinata would jerk her hand away. But Naruto wished she would have held his hand. Still feeling nervous but not letting it get the best of him, Naruto made his move to confess his love. Walking along side her, he spoke, 'Hinata-kun...' he said almost as low as when Hinata talks. 'Y-yes, Naruto-kun...' Hinata whispered back wondering what he might was going to say. 'I...uhh...I uhh...' Naruto couldn't find the words to express his love for her, so he did what he thought, what he felt was right. He embraced her in a hug and then pressed his lips against hers. Feeling those soft lips against his was magic, never wanting it to end. Naruto felt Hinata moving her arms underneath his chest. He loosened his grip and stopped kissing her. He thought she scream and reject him and run away. A feeling of dread and cold sweat gripped him. He wanted to say something but couldn't. But those feelings were quickly laid to rest when Hinata threw her arms around him, hugging him and kissed him. The two stood in the middle of the dirt road with the night sky and the moonlight shinning down on them. Both were never happier, both wishing that this moment would never end.

_Hope you guys enjoyed this fan fic. Please review and criticize, if theres any errors or anything that doesn't fit well with it please voice your opinion. I need criticism to work on my writing style. Well thanks for reading and i'll try to update soon. later. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers hows it going? Once again i don't own Naruto. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Some of the characters may seem a little OOC. Sorry about that. I have a hard time writing personalities. Well read and enjoy.

Chapter 2 – Dark Secret Revealed

Hinata's arm was wrapped around Naruto's warm arm. She felt his well toned muscles through his orange and black jacket. Thinking about his muscles made her blush. She laid her head gently on his shoulder as they walked.

Naruto couldn't believe this was happening. _She feels so...so soft. _He never thought he could feel this kind of happiness before. He truly can't remember when the last time he was ever truly happy before this night. But then, Naruto felt of pang of loneliness in his heart when the Hyuga Mansion came in to view. _Damn...we're here. _'We're here already...' Hinata said with disappointment in her soft voice. 'Yeah, I guess. Well, that was a fun night, huh?' Hinata couldn't help but blush slightly and giggle. 'W-we could spend the day together t-tomorrow, N-Naruto-kun', Hinata whispered, looking at the ground, unwilling to make eye contact. Naruto only smiled tenderly at her. 'That sounds great, uh, what time should I pick you up' he said with such excitement, it sounded like he wanted it to be right now. 'Well how about around nine', she said louder than before but still soft and sweet. Naruto's face grew a bit conflicted. 'Well, I go some where every morning...' he then had a look on face that Hinata recognized well. This is the same face he had before he kissed her. He was deciding whether he should cross a certain line. 'Would you like to go with me'. He finished with his infamous grin. Hinata only smiled and replied,'I would love to go, Naruto-kun'. He stopped, and placed his hand on her chin, and kissed her again. Hinata was in heaven again. He released his from his kiss and said 'Sounds great, pick you up round eight'. 'Hai'.

They made it the Hyuga's gate, and said there farewells until tomorrow. Naruto stood by the gate as he watched his graceful angel walk to her door. She turned around excepting to see him gone, but was surprised to see he was still there. She waved to him good night, opened the door and went inside. An ear-to-ear grin was present on her face. It faded away when she heard a voice coming from the dark living room. 'Where have you been, Hinata', the voice frighten her only because it surprised her. 'N-Neji-san...w-what are you doing up so late'. Neji gave her a small smirk. 'I could ask you the same thing'. Hinata bit her lower lip, 'I was with N-Naruto-kun'.

Wide eyed, nearly yelling, 'WHAT!!! You were with him'. Neji was shocked to learn his shy cousin actually spend time with a boy that wasn't her teammate. 'Well, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to tell him. I'm happy for you'. Hinata blushed crimson, _How did Neji know, does everyone know that I love Naruto..._ Neji walked towards Hinata and gently hugged her, 'Be careful, understand'. Hinata was taken back by his words, she realized that Neji really cares for her despite the main and branch family troubles. She felt like crying for joy. She never thought people in her life would care for her so much. Letting go of her he continued walking towards the door but was stopped by Hinata 'Where are you going, isn't it late to be going out?' Neji stood there for a moment then turned to face her and spoke in a clam manner. 'I'm going to Lee's Dojo. For some reason he likes sparing at night. So I'll see you in the morning. Bye'. Neji opened the door and stepped out, he never liked lying to her but if she knew what his real intentions were, she would have protested taking to him.

Seeing that Hinata was safely inside her home, Naruto began walking home, grinning all the while thinking about tomorrow. Placing his hands behind his head, he looked up and saw the stars and was thinking about what he and Hinata should do tomorrow. His train of thought was broken by a shadowy figure. Naruto quickly took his battle stance and was about to attack when the shadow spoke. 'Easy Naruto, I just want to speak with you about something'. Naruto calmed down but was still ready at a moments notice. The shadow walked into the light, revealing himself.

'Shino, what the hell are doing there, were you waiting there all day for me'. Shino just looked at him, 'Not all day, just all night. Theres a difference'. _Did Shino make a joke, _Naruto thought. 'Well what do you want to talk about'. Shino responded, 'Hinata...'. Naruto flinched at the mention of her name being said by another man. Shino saw the response but paid no attention to it and continued with what he was there to say.

'Naruto, I love Hinata. As the little sister I never had. I care about her very much. So in saying that, if ever hurt Hinata in any kind way what so ever, I will kill you'. Naruto only looked down at the ground and smirked. 'You don't need to worry Shino, I'll never hurt her, no matter what. Believe it!!!', Shino saw the fire in his eyes that he was dead serious about his statement.

'Oh, I believe you, Naruto. But I'll make sure you keep your word'. A voice from the darkness boomed towards the two shinobies. Out stepped Neji from the shadows in clear view. 'Shino' 'Neji' both were men of few words.

'Well Neji, if came here about Hinata, Shino already said wha..'. Before he could finish his sentence, Neji cut him off. 'I didn't came here threaten you. Well I did, but I also came to say this. Hinata is very special to me. Since I known her, I'd rarely saw her happy. Growing up with a father like Hiashi, she would have been better off as an orphan. He would always belittle her, ignore her. She'd try to hide the pain but she would always cry...' Neji swiped a small tear that was forming in his eyes. Naruto felt an enormous wave of rage sweep over his body. He couldn't understand it. _How can anyone hurt someone as gentle and kind as Hinata? _Neji continued with what he came to say.

'And I was no different. But when she came home tonight, I saw something, that I was wishing to see from her. She was happy, happier than I've ever seen her... And if you take that happiness away from her Naruto, I will kill you'. He said the last part through his teeth. Shino knew that he was serious, but then again, so was he.

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head upward, trying to digest what he was just told about Hinata. He wanted to run back to the Hyuga Mansion and beat Hiashi within an inch of his life. But then wanted to cry, knowing the pain she had to endure. Slowly turning to face Neji, he had a faint smile. 'Don't worry, Neji, I'll never hurt her, and I'll make anyone pay for even thinking about about hurting her'. Shino and Neji saw the fire and passion in his eyes, and knew he won't go back on his word. 'You better, because we'll be watching' and with that they both vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto continued on his path home, looking up at the stars, thinking about how happy he made her. And how happy she has made him. At that moment, he made a vow, that he will always protect her, no matter what happens.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata awoke to the sweet songs of birds coming from the garden. This was a rare morning, she woke up with a smile. She got out of bed, and wondered what she should ware. She looked in her closet, and examined her clothes. Choosing a pair of dark-blue pants and matching blouse, with her lavender sweater, she changed into them quickly and headed for the front door. It was still early to wait for him outside, but she was too excited to wait inside the house. The cool air was good to breath in. It was around eight so she was expecting to see Naruto leaning against the gate wall. Hinata blushed, walking up to him slowly. Naruto blushed lightly and gave her kiss. 'Morning Hinata-chan, I guess you couldn't wait either, huh'. She looked at him and giggled. 'Ready to go' he asked holding her hand. 'Hai'.

Naruto asked her if she wanted to stop for breakfast. She agreed, and stopped at the Ramen Bar. After they finished eating, they continued on to walk again, _I wonder were we're going? _She began to wonder. Naruto remained silent and had a serious look on his face. Hinata bit her lip, and spoke her mind. 'N-Naruto, where a-are we g-going'? Naruto looked into her eyes and didn't say anything right away which frighten her a bit. He then smiled, giving her a peck on her cheek. 'We're going to see a good friend'. Blushing with a smile she remained silent and rested her head on his shoulder.

They went through a path in the forest that no one seem to know about. It was breathing taking. Beams of sunlight passed through the trees. The birds and butterflies danced through out trees with such grace and beauty, it was heavenly. And it smelled like lavender. Hinata was in awe. Walking through it hand-and-hand with her love, made her feel beyond what words could describe. 'Hinata..., every time I walked through here, I always wanted you here with me'. Hinata looked into his icy-blue eyes, seeing they were filled with joy, mixed with sorrow. She couldn't help but wonder what was making him feel that way. She leaned up and gently kissed him. He returned the kiss.

Continuing on there walk, leaving heaven in the woods. They finally arrived to where they were going. Hinata saw a dark blue rock, it had the names of many Shinobies that died on missions. "I-I thought we were visiting a friend, N-Naruto-kun'. He stayed silent, walking up to the stone. Kneeling, taking the traditional pose for praying. All she did was stand behind him and watched. _I wonder who he's praying to'?_ Then she realized who. It was only a few months ago when there former sensei died on the mission to invade the Sound Village. She felt like kicking her self for not knowing why they came here. She even forgot that it was Naruto who brought back the bloody body. She knew how close they were, like a father. Tears appeared in her eyes, when Naruto finished praying.

**_'So, you're finally with the Hyuga girl, eh runt'? _**The Kyuubi spoke as Naruto prayed. 'Damn it, I was hoping you'd sleep for a few more weeks so I can enjoy the silence. How long have you been awake for.' Naruto yelled at the Fox Demon. **_'Around the time you treated her to dinner. I would have said something but I didn't want to interrupt you two'. _**Naruto growled a bit but continued praying. The fox asked him the question that he never thought of before. **_'Well runt, when are you going to tell her about me, huh?' '_**Damn it, I forgot about you'. Naruto felt stupid about forgetting about being the container for the Kyuubi. Fear became a feeling all to well for him. He's afraid of losing Hinata if he tells her about the Kyuubi. He's afraid she might reject him, or fear him, or worse...hate him, like almost everyone does in the village, except for a few good friends.

'I'll tell her at the end of the day... I just want to enjoy the day with her, so can you please not talk'. Naruto pleaded. The Kyuubi, on any other day would have mocked him, but not to day. Even the Fox knew how true love is hard to come by. **_'You got it, runt'. _**Naruto thanked him and continued to pray.

About a minute passed, he finished, he rose and saw Hinata with tears in her eyes that were about to fall. Naruto walked towards her, and hugged her tightly. Hinata felt weak. Ever since they were children, she saw him in pain. All she wanted to do is comfort him. But never found the courage. Even now, she wanted to comfort him like he's doing to her. Then Naruto said the words she only dreamed coming out from his lips. In a whisper, he said 'I love you, Hinata-chan'. 'I love you to, N-Naruto-kun'. And they stood there, feeling the warmth that they always wanted to feel from each other.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, Naruto broke the hug and looked at her and smiled. 'You ready to go into the village'? Hinata smiled shyly, and nodded her head. 'Hai'. Naruto held her hand as they walked toward the village, all the while, feeling the pressure of revealing his secret of the Kyuubi to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring down the man in front of him, the blacked-hair shinobi with the spiked up phony tail, went into his trance, putting the tips of his fingers together and lowering his head and closing his eyes. The man with the brown hair and red swirls around both his cheeks knew that trance. It always meant defeat for him. He opened his eyes and had a smirk. Moving his knight, taking the brown haired man's queen. 'Check-mate'. 'Damn it, I hate this game. You always win Shikamaru'. 'Heh, you just need more practice, Choji'. One of Choji's veins popped out from his forehead. 'BULL CRAP!!! I've been practicing for nearly a year now. And I still haven't been close to beating you' Shikamaru chuckled a little. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his neck. He turned his head around to see the bossiest woman, and the woman he feared the most. But loved the most as well.

'Yo. Hows it going Temari'? Lightly kissing her on her cheek. 'Fine, just came to see you' kissing him back. 'How long are you here for'? He asked curiously, buy lazily. 'For about a week' hugging him tighter. 'What a drag. I leave for a week long mission tomorrow'. He said lazily, and a bit disappointed. 'Well that just means we should have as much fun as can'. She let go of him, and sat next him and said hello to Choji. They began talking about normal things like missions, and the progress of the Sand and Leaf Villages. There conversation was interpreted by a screaming, long hair blond figure who was heading towards Choji. Choji knew this wasn't going to be good.

Ever since he found a training method that allowed him to become skinning but still have the fat for his jutsu, every girl in Konoha noticed him. Which made a certain blond very jealous. 'CHOJI!!! I went to your house to see if you there but what I found were these' She threw down love letters and flowers, all addressed to Choji. Choji looked at Ino in fear. He then coughed nervously. At first he liked all the attention that he never got, but it made his relationship with Ino very difficult. Choji started to speak 'There just gifts from girls with school girl crashes, it doesn't mean anything. They only like me because of my looks right now, but you liked me before I changed. You know you're the only girl for me'. He sweetly said to her. Ino looked relived but still pretty mad. 'Well I hope so Choji.' she sat down next to him kissed him and wrapped his arm around her. She saw Shikamaru and Temari and greeted them.

Ino and Temari talked about the usually girl stuff while Choji and Shikamaru stayed silent. Shikamaru looked really bored and started to look at the clouds. But something out the corner of eye caught his attention. He saw the shiest, quietest girl holding hands with the loudest guy in the village. 'Well, look at that. Looks like Naruto finally noticed Hinata'. He pointed to them walking down the opposite street. 'How sweet, Hinata finally got that baka to notice her' Ino said through smiling. Choji and Temari only smiled. 'Should we invite them over'. Temari suggested. 'No, it looks like its there first date, so there as nervous as they could be. No reason why they should have an incident like we did, right Temari'.

Temari only blushed and looked away a bit irradiated. They all knew what happen to them on there first date. Temari became so nervous when she ran into Garaa and Kankuro, that she blushed like crazy. She also lost her her motor skills that caused her to swing her fan, hitting Shikamaru in the back of he head, putting him in coma.

Shikamaru smirked looking at Temari. He grabbed her hand and stood up. 'Lets go, we don't have much time to spend together. Man, thats troublesome'. She smiled and rose. 'I'll see ya guys later'. He waved to Ino and Choji and left. Choji and Ino stayed there for a bit while longer. He smiled at her leaned in and kissed her. 'Choji, can you do me a favor'? She asked tenderly. 'Name it'. Putting on her most sweetest face she can muster. 'Can you stop being skinning for me, please'?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The warm sun shined down on the village, smiling upon the newly found couple. Strolling through the streets hand-in-hand, Hinata felt confused and a bit sacred at how some of the villagers seemed to stare at them. She sensed the hate and fear towards them, but why? She knew it wasn't her. She hasn't done anything to receive this kind of treatment. _Does that mean its Naruto-kun...? _She looked at him, but only saw joy in the form of a smile. Not knowing what to do, she only pressed herself closer to him, as if trying to protect him from the stares. 'Anything wrong Hinata-chan'? Looking at him quickly, she began to stutter. 'N-No. Everything i-is fine'.

Naruto knew she's lying but didn't press the issue any further, he knew what was troubling her. _It's those God damn villagers with there stares. _Naruto long ago got used to the stares, but doesn't want Hinata to experience what he goes through. Picking up the pace, he quickly left the villagers hating eyes and went towards the monument of the Hokages.

'What's wrong Naruto-kun' startled by the sudden change of pace. He slowed down a bit, in a whisper he said 'I need...to tell you something'. Frighten by his tone, she gather all the courage to speak. 'What is it...'. 'Not here, lets go on top of the Hokage's monument'. She stayed silent as they walked, fearful of what he wanted to say.

They finally reached the top of the monument in what seemed to be an eternity. Hinata stopped near the middle of ground while Naruto continued to walk towards the edge. Over looking the village, on any other day, they would have marveled at the village. But not to day. Naruto spoke first, having his back to her. 'Do you know what happened here around sixteen years ago' he said in a serious tone. 'N-No, not r-really' she answered afraid a little by his tone. 'Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi'. Hinata became wide eyed. 'Yes I remember now. It attacked the village and the Fourth Hokage defeated it'. Her heat pounded faster when she finished talking.

'Well thats half right' he continued. 'The Kyuubi was to powerful to destroy, so the fourth sealed the Kyuubi away inside a newly born baby. Becoming the container for the Kyuubi. The Fourth wanted the baby to be known as being a hero, but it didn't happen. The baby grew up alone, ignored and unwanted. He was feared and hated. Even to this day he is still hated and feared. Hinata...I was the baby used to seal the Kyuubi'. Naruto turned to her with tears in his eyes.

She couldn't believe what she heard. She felt a wave of hatred and angry course through her body. Not towards Naruto, but to herself. Hating herself for being weak and anger for not having been there for him. Tears fell from her lovely eyes, and began to shake. Naruto stepped forward but she stepped back. Afraid of losing her, he ran to her and hugged her. She struggled to break free. She wanted to run away from him. She didn't want him to see her this weak. She stopped when she felt a tear fall on her cheek that wasn't her own. 'Please, don't go... Please don't leave me... I need you... Please stay'. He cried into her jacket. Hinata didn't want to run any more. She stayed. She stayed to be with him. Hugging him tighter as he cried.

Well that chapter 2. I'll try to update every 2 weeks or so. I'm still new and still haven't got used to the format yet so sorry if its kinda hard to read. Please R&R. Thanks for reading. Until next time, later.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Now thats out the way I wanna say thanks for the people who read this story. Sorry if the past chapters were bit hard to read, I'm still figuring out the font from Office to the site. Oh yeah before I forget, sorry if the the characters seem OOC, I have a hard writing personalties. Well enough babbling, read and enjoy.

**Chapter 3 - Looming Clouds**

Hinata was sitting against the stone wall with Naruto's head in her lap. He stopped crying a few minutes ago, all she could hear was his gentle breathing. Hinata was caressing his spiky blond hair. The silence was comfortable but questions kept racing through her mind that she wanted to ask him making her uneasy.

As far back as Hinata can remember, she always longed to comfort Naruto. Making him feel better and sharing in his pain and mending it away. But her shyness kept her doing anything. Today she redeemed herself she proved to herself that she is not weak, now if only she can prove it to everyone else.

'N-Naruto-kun...' she said in a whisper. Naruto stirred. 'Yeah...' he said sleepy. Hinata bit her lower lip and asked her question. 'D-Does it hurt?' Naruto rose up, and started into her eyes. Not knowing what she meant he spoke to her. 'Does what hurt?' Hinata blushed slightly, and nervously twiddle her index fingers, looking away shyly. 'I-I mean the Kyuubi. D-Does it hurt having it inside you?' Naruto smiled gazing into her pearly lavender eyes. _She really cares for me. _He rubbed the back of his head grinning.

'No, doesn't hurt all'. Hinata looked relived. She reached out for him and wrapped her arms around him. She slowly placed a hand on Naruto stomach, making both of them blush crimson. She felt his hard abs, and something moving inside. Then she heard a growl. Frighten she pulled away quickly and tighten her grip on Naruto, trying to put as much distance between her and Naruto's stomach. Naruto started laughing.

'Don't worry, that was just my stomach saying its hungry'. Hinata blushed and giggled. _Why in the hell did you have to do that for fox? You almost scared her to death. _The Kyuubi only snickered.**_ 'Couldn't resist'. _**Naruto grunted. _Well next time resist. _

Naruto stood with Hinata's hand in his. 'Wanna go get something to eat', Naruto said while grinning. Hinata quickly rose, 'Hai'. The couple made there way down the Monument.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting, allowing the night to take over, the shadows were dancing throughout the dirt road as the cool wind gently blew. Naruto had his arm around Hinata's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Walking wherever they felt like walking.

While they walked, they talked about everything, they wanted to know as much as they could about each other making up for lost time. Talking about music, food, hobbies, and a whole lot of other stuff. Every so often on their stroll, Naruto would lean in and kiss her on her forehead and whisper sweet nothings to her. He did it because of what she did that drove him crazy. She would slightly jump and blush crimson. Her shy and gentle appearance made him melt inside. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He's with the girl he truly loves.

They walked by an open field, where they both saw two ninjas training. Hinata didn't recognize the two, the sunset made them only shadows, but Naruto easily knew who they were. Of course, almost the entire village knew the duo, but very few could recognize them by their taijutsu alone. The ninja who hid his face behind a mask and covered his left eye with his head protector, saw the couple and waved to them. 'Yo', said the masked ninja. 'Hey Kakashi-sensei', Naruto waved with his free hand grinning like a mad man walking up to him. 'So that dope finally noticed you, huh?' Hinata jerked her head towards the person who said that. 'S-Sasuke-san...' blushing and twiddling her fingers. She bowed and greeted the two ninjas.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned. 'Yeah I guess I did. Well what about you and Sakura'? Sasuke twitched slightly hearing the pink haired med-nin's name. Sasuke really has changed his personality after his and Naruto's final battle that brought him back to the village. He became more humble, when Naruto made good on his promise to bring him even he had to break his arms and legs, but still reserved and arrogant at times.

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, ordered that Sasuke's probation be that someone will escort him wherever he goes, and keep his involvements in the village's affairs to a minimum, which meant only D and C rank missions only. Kakashi volunteered for the mission.

The two became fast friends and Sasuke called Kakashi sensei for the first time. They grew into more of a father and son then a parolee and guard.

Naruto had to admit, seeing those two together made him feel envious and depressed. Their relationship brought back unneeded memories about Iruka, the ones that live in his nightmares. The old feelings of envy and anger were not showing their ugly face no more. Now that he had Hinata, he wasn't alone or afraid anymore.

Sasuke smirked, 'What about her, since I got back she hasn't spoken more than two words to me'. He said coolly, but he has missed Sakura's constant annoyances. Naruto with his arm around Hinata's shoulder with a grin present. 'Well you can speak with her tonight at my apartment when she comes over from her mission with Kiba tonight'. At that moment Hinata and Sasuke thought the same thing, _Why would Sakura go over Naruto's apartment...at night_.

Naruto felt Hinata tensed up and saw Sasuke giving him a death stare and looked like he was about to activate his Cruse Seal. And Kakashi had his head buried in his pervery book like he always does when he's bored.

Naruto quickly saw this and gave the reason for Sakura's visit afraid that his life was in danger. Nervously Naruto explained, 'Sakura comes over after a mission just to talk about what happens then she leaves, I swear'. Both of them accepted the reason.

'Well, Sasuke, I guess we'll see you tonight'. 'I'll see if I can make it'. Naruto started to walk away with Hinata when Sasuke called out to her. 'Yo, Hinata...' Hinata was surprised that he will want to talk to her. Turning around slowly she faced him. While Naruto looked puzzled he listened in. 'I heard from some people that you developed a taijutsu that no one has been able to copy. Not even the Sharingan can copy it. You want to have a sparing match'? He smirked when he finished.

Hinata blushed and began to twiddle with her fingers, and Naruto shot Sasuke with a death glare. _If he so much as lay finger on her, that'll be the last thing he ever touches. _'Um...I-I would like t-that, S-Sasuke-san'. She said loud enough for him to hear. 'How about tomorrow morning, here. 'I guess will find out which is the strongest Kekkai Genkai, huh?'

'Hai. See y-you then. S-Sasuke-san'. Naruto walked away with Hinata and waved bye to the two ninjas. It was getting dark and Hinata told him that she needed to get home before it gets too dark out. Naruto gave her his sad pouting look, she only giggled. Walking towards her home she said mentioned Sakura's visit tonight. 'N-Naruto-kun, will you say hi to Sakura-chan for me?' 'Of course I will' giving her a peck on the cheek.

Stopping near the gate of the Hyuga mansion, she hugged Naruto and kissed him lightly. Soon after he pressed his lips against hers. After a few moments she stopped kissing Naruto but soon realized that he was still kissing her. The kiss was growing more and more passionate. Feeling their tongues touch their lips. Hinata kissed him back with a burning face and legs that are barley keeping her up. She always wanted to be kissed this way, and she always wanted it to be Naruto. She couldn't feel any more happier.

Naruto couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was making out with her, and enjoying every minute of it. The kisses from before weren't as good as this. Her soft moans made him want her even more. Hugging her tighter to get more pleasure, she did the same. The kissing continued as Naruto began to kiss her silky neck.

After for what seemed like hours, they finally stopped kissing to catch their breath. Looking and holding each other with love, desire, and fire, they started to kiss again under the moonlight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heat and passion was radiating off the couple. Naruto kissed her again and said his byes to her until the next day. Walking her to her gate he watched her walk to her home. He sighed, putting his hands into his pockets and began to walk home, with thoughts of Hinata.

Taking his time walking, he enjoyed the the cool breeze and smell of lavender in the air. Looking around in no particular direction, he felt a drop of cold water on his cheek. _Is it going to rain? Maybe I should get home before it really comes down. _He began to walk faster. Passing a cherry blossom tree he suddenly remembered that Sakura was suppose to come over. His power walk quickly turned into a full blown run.

Naruto ran up the stairs and was a bit revealed that no one was there, which meant that Sakura didn't show or that she already left. The rain storm broke when Naruto reached his home. Digging inside his pockets, searching for his keys, he again started to think about his lavender eyed angel. Letting himself in through the door, he dropped down into his couch, burying his face into the cushions, thinking that Sakura might show up because of the rain.

Losing track of time and lost in his thoughts, he found himself when a knock came from the door. Looking up, he saw the clock and saw that it was almost nine thirty. Another knock sounded, this time it was a bit louder. Getting up from his comfortable couch he headed for the door. Opening the door, he was greeted by a pink haired girl.

'Hey Naruto! How are you'? Sakura said, practically jumping into his arms dropping her umbrella, having one of the biggest smiles she could muster. She always held her love for Sasuke, but after he left and broke her heart, she began to see Naruto for the same reasons Hinata fell in love with him. Tonight was the night she came to terms with her feelings and was the night she chose to tell him. Letting go of him from her hug, he led her to his couch where they made themselves comfortable.

'So Sakura, you and Kiba have a good time'. 'It was ok. It wasn't the best mission I had but it was fun. It was just to gather medical herbs. I did saw a side of Kiba that I never knew was there'. Talking for a few more minutes, she finally asked Naruto if anything was new. A big smile grew on his face, covering his entire face.

'Well there is something new that you're not going to believe'. Sakura looked into his eyes and saw joy and love. Blushing slightly she thought that his was the best time to make her move. Before Naruto could say another word, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until their lips met.

Stunned and speechless, Naruto couldn't make any sense of what was happening. He knew he shouldn't be kissing her but apart of him, the twelve year old side whose been chasing her since childhood told him to stay. But the older side said to pull away, reminding him of the girl he gave his heart to.

Trying to pull her off him seemed to in vain. Her super strength surpassed his own and couldn't free himself. Feeling her grip lessen he took the opportunity to pull away. But was frozen in fear when he heard the faint whisper of his name. Following the direction of the whisper, he saw Hinata standing in the doorway.

Dripping wet from the rain she stood and watched the two kiss. Eyes red and the half side of her face red, she whispered his name. Looking into her eyes he saw it was filled with such sadness and pain, he longed to see the eyes he saw before that were filled with bliss and love.

'HINATA'! Getting up from the couch quickly Hinata stepped back in unison. 'Hinata wait'! He said as he walked towards her reaching for her but she spun around quickly and ran into cold wet night with Naruto chasing after her.

Sakura sat there alone in the empty apartment confused, shocked, embarrassed. She couldn't any sense of what just happen. _Why did Hinata look so upset and why was Naruto trying to pull away? It's not like they're together, are they? _Upon making the connection, sudden dread and disgust consumed her. _How could I have not know. _

She shut her eyes in anguish for causing more pain to the two people who already felt enough agony in one lifetime. Looking up from tears when she heard foot steps she saw the last person she wanted to see at a time like this. A raven haired shinobi stood by the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thats Chapter 3. sorry for talking long, school and a bit of writer's block kicked in. well glad thats over. Anyways, I wanted to say thanks for the people who reviewed. Thinking of adding OC that are very minor to the story. Please review, I love reviews, I also still need more help developing my writing style so please review. Good or bad, I need reviews. Thanks for reading. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey people who's it going? Hope you all had a good Christmas vacation and happy new year. But first lets get this legal stuff out of the way. I do not own any of the Naruto manga or anime. Now that thats out of the way, lets continue. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, I'm putting a lot of thought into the storyline but I think it may not be developed well. Sorry again if any of the characters seem OOC. Thats all I wanted to say so please read and enjoy and review :). **_

Chapter 4 – Despair

Closing the door behind her, Hinata leaned against the door, her hands touching her cheeks. Bliss and giddiness were present and was enjoying it. Never in her wildest dreams, or fantasies, did she ever think that kissing Naruto like that would ever have felt so good. Her face burn like fire for thinking that but happy that it finally happened.

Walking through the dimly lit halls, she made her way towards her room. Passing the empty halls she wonder where everyone was, she knew Hanabi was a sleep and Neji was either training or sleeping as well. The servants would have still been up preparing for the next day. Reaching her own room, she laid down, hugging one of her pillows. Whenever she did this she would always fantasize about Naruto and her, but not tonight, she doesn't need to anymore.

Feeling drowsy, she raised herself out of bed and started to get ready for bed. Unzipping her jacket, a soft knock came from her door, startling the shy girl, causing her to quickly zip back up her jacket. The knock came again. 'Y-Yes. W-Who is i-it'? She said barely above a whisper.

A voice came through the door, the person had a soft feel to it so Hinata knew the person had to be a female. 'Hinata-sama, your father has requested an audience with you'. Hearing the request, she tensed up a little. Ever since the failed Bikochu mission, her father, Hiashi, acknowledged her improvement but still belittled her from time to time. She tried her best to hide her pain but his words sting more than any kunai could ever do.

'Uh...T-Thank you...' Hinata heard faint foot steps that disappeared as soon as they were heard. Taking a deep breath she opened her door and began to walk down the long hallway, dreading the the encounter she was going to face. All the while, Hinata tried to figure out what her father wanted to discuss. It hit her with a ton of bricks, _Does he know about Naruto and me? _Her father never approved of her having male companions, Shino is the only boy he tolerates on her team since he's from the Noble Aburame Clan. He also said it wasn't fit for an heiress to act like the other young females of the village chasing after that Uchiha boy.

Knocking lightly on the door she heard a stern voice, 'Come in Hinata'. She turned the nob and entered the room. She saw her father sitting in a kneeling pose, with his hands on her knees, and eyes closed. He opened his eyes slowly and with the same stern said, 'Sit'. Hinata, with out question and hesitation, did as commanded. 'Hinata, it has come to my attention, from rumors around the village, that you and Uzumaki Naruto have a relationship'. Hiashi stopped talking, as soon as he began, to allow what was said to sink in.

Hinata frozen in her place, so frozen she couldn't breath. Seconds seemed like eternity. Finally Hiashi spoke again. 'Hinata, I will say this once, because of his and your social status in Konoha, I have to forbid you from having any kind of contact with that boy'. Upon hearing those words, Hinata felt as if she has just been hit in her very soul. Too shocked for words she whispered the only word she could think at her present state. 'W-W-Why'?

Her father only looked at her, she seemed so fragile and sad at the moment, any other man or women would have shown mercy, but her father wasn't any other person. With a clam and cold voice he continued. 'Naruto is a strong shinobi, I'll acknowledge that, but that can not dismiss the fact that he is, for the lack of better words, the village idiot. I will not let him or you bring shame to the Hyuuga Clan. He's nothing more than a street rat with that damned thing in side him'. Hiashi said that last part with anger in his voice. But now, a bit of fear was present in his face, since he spoke about something he wasn't suppose to speak of.

Hinata balled her fist up, she jerked her head up and began to yell. Shrieking so loudly that everyone in the Household heard. 'DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM, FATHER. HE IS A BRAVE SHINOBI AND A WONDER FUL PERSON. EVEN THOUGH HE NEVER HAD A FAMILY, AND EVERYONE IGORNED AND TREATED HIM AWFAL FOR SOMETHING HE DIDN'T HAVE NO CONTROL OVER, HE NEVER GAVE UP, HE NEVER STOPPED FIGHTING. I FELL IN LOVE WITH NARUTO BECAUSE OF THAT. SO DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE TH-' Hinata couldn't finish her speech, Hiashi's slap saw to that.

Hinata's face burned from the hit, she couldn't help but cry. Cry because of sadness, the fear of never seeing Naruto again, and the fact that her father had hit her. She couldn't think straight or comprehend what was going on any more. She did all she could think of, she ran. She ran away from her father's stare, she didn't care what was going to happen, she didn't care what her father thought, she didn't care about anything more, all she cared about was him, Naruto.

But seeing him and Sakura kiss made her feel lower than she has ever felt before. For the first time ever in her life, the one person she looked for courage and strength made her feel like nothing. _I knew he would never like me. How could I be so stupid?_ Her legs burned with each passing second as she kept running through the cold, wet night. Not brothering to open her eyes, it was a small attempt to block the desperate cries coming from the blond chasing after her.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Damn it, damn it, damn it. I can't lose her. Not now, not ever. _It was all Naruto could think of. He was still feeling the shock that Sakura had just kissed him but his mind was focused on the girl who's running out of his life. Running at full speed, he couldn't catch up to her. A blot of lighting lit the night sky, and Hinata vanished from sight. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, not knowing where to go or where to look. Panic to took hold of him, he lost her. He didn't know if he should continue searching alone or if he should get help. After about three seconds, her scowled himself for wasting time thinking about what to do. Jumping on to the roof tops, he began frantically searching for her, screaming her name out loud.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched Sakura cry not knowing what to do. He wanted to do something but all those years of being cold and reserved made him unsure of what to do in situations such as this. Sakura looked up to see him standing there with the same look in his face that he always has. Red eyed and quiver in her voice she spoke with resentment. 'What do you what'? Sasuke still only looked at her. He never noticed how beautiful she is, but her beauty was hampered for obvious reasons. He was to preoccupied planning revenge on his brother to ever notice her. And when he finally got his vengeance, there was nothing else for him. No friends nor love ones. Not even a life. He was a bit happy that Naruto defeated him, at least it gave him a place to go, although he would never admit it to him.

'I just wanted to speak with you' he said in a clam and low tone. She didn't want to listen to him. When he left, he broke her heart in more ways than one and didn't even say sorry when he returned. She loved him for a time but grew out of it when she started to see Naruto for who he really was. The way he would put his life on the line for his love ones and would never give up no matter how hard his life gets, loving Naruto for the same reasons Hinata does. Sakura got up and gathered her things. She walked pass Sasuke without a word. Before she descended down the stairs, she spoke to him. 'Why did you come here for'? She whispered.

Sasuke only shrugged and remained silent. Without an answer, she left him to wallow in his thoughts, but Sakura felt a pang in her heart when he didn't say anything. Looking up to see her go he gave her an answer, more to himself. 'Because I miss you'. Slumping while putting his hands into his pockets, he made a mental note to severely hurt Naruto for talking him into this. Feeling that Naruto wasn't in his apartment, he closed the door and left, walking through the rain alone, wondering where that dope could be and wondering why was Sakura crying.

XXXXXXXXXX

Desperation took a hold of Naruto as he stood outside the Hyuuga Mansion. Not finding a trace of Hinata, he came here in hopes of her being home. Opening the gates in headed towards the door dreading the possibility of meeting her father and the rest of her clan. The thought of seeing her and explaining what happened was to tempting. All he wanted to see right now is his angel's lavender eyes full of joy again. The hard rain and lightening made the Mansion look like something out of a horror movie. Reaching the door he knocked. Waiting a few moments without an answer, he knocked louder. He heard faint foot steps and the door opened.

A tall thin women with white eyes stood at the door. She smiled at Naruto and told him to come out of the rain. 'Is Hinata here'? Was all he wanted to know. The women's smile faded as she slowly shook her head. Naruto slumped down trying to fight back his frustration. 'If you do see her, can you let her know I was here? My name is Naruto'. He said with his voice cracking. 'Yes I'll tell her'. Naruto saw himself to the door while the women went to what Naruto presumed to be back to her room. Just as he was going to open the door to continue his search, a stern voiced stopped him. 'Uzumaki Naruto, there are a few concerns that we must discuss'. Naruto's hand gripped the handle of the door tighter, turning his knuckles white.

The sight he dreaded the most was the sight of the leader of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's father, and he was standing right in front of Naruto. 'Come with me' he walked off through the dimly lit hallway and Naruto followed. Entering the room, he could only guess that this was Hiashi's office. He ordered Naruto to sit, he followed the command only out of some chance that it will get him closer to Hinata.

He stared at the Hyuuga leader without fear but with a look of exhaustion. The tension in the room was tense enough it could have been cut with a kunai and the silence wasn't helping the situation at all. The silence was broken by the clan leader. 'A few hours ago, I told my daughter that I knew about her relationship with you. I forbade her from having any kind of involvement with you, she did not respond well and fled to where, I do not know'. Hiashi stopped speaking to allow Naruto to contemplate what just has been said. Naruto tensed up, fighting to to keep his anger under control, but was failing. 'Why'? He said in a low snarl. Hiashi answered him. 'Because of who and what you are. I can not let the heiress of the Hyuuga clan to have such company like you. Not only do you have the lowest social status in the village, you are also a threat to the people around you'.

Naruto finally lost control of himself. 'What the hell do you mean a threat? I would never hurt anyone I care about, especially Hinata you stupid son of a-' he was cut off by the man. 'I have no doubt that you would never hurt anyone on purpose, including my daughter, but it's that thing inside of you that concerns me'. Naruto's eyes came wide and near pupiless. _He's right... Whenever I use the the Kyuubi's chakra I sometimes feel like I'm losing control, like the Kyuubi's instincts are trying to take over and I sometimes attack anyone thats near me. I've kept in check but it gets hard when I'm in the tail state._

'I'll say this once, if you truly care for my daughter, then I ask you to stay away from her, for her own safety'. He looked straight at the boy, who wasn't making eye contact, he looked like he life was sucked right out of him. Naruto rose from his seat and slowly left the room holding back a raging river of anger and sorrow, all targeted at the Fourth Hokage for doing this to him. Walking through the cold, rainy streets, he walked to see the only father figure he has ever know.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sat on the roots of the tree, hugging her knees and crying softly, listening to rain fall, it began to fall lightly. Funny at how she ended up at the same place where Naruto had taken her that very morning. Now, that morning seemed so long ago. The birds and butterflies have taken refuge from the rain, as every other creature has already done. Hinata looked up to the sky to only see dark clouds. She got up from her position and continued walking to no where in particular. Having no place to go, she didn't want to burden Shino or Kiba or anyone else of her friends with her problems and she didn't feel up to facing her father just yet. Walking through the forest she found herself in another familiar spot. She saw she wasn't alone. Hiding behind a tree from the person with blond hair, wearing an orange and black jacket, was standing in front of the blue stone, she knew who it was, _Naruto..._

Not knowing what to do, part of her wanted to stay while the other part wanted to run away. She decided to stay wanting to see what he was doing here. Getting as close to him as she could without revealing herself, she could listen if was going to talk and he did.

'Iruka-sensei, why does this always happen to me? Why do I get punished for something I didn't even do? It's not fair. I lost Hinata as soon as I found her. That kiss with Sakura was a mistake, she kissed me. Sakura's kiss may have felt good, but it was no where near as good when Hinata kissed me. I was happy with her, why does it seem that something bad happens when I'm happy with someone. First it was Sasuke leaving, you dying and now Hinata. IT'S NOT FAIR'. Naruto fell to his knees when he yelled that last part. He was pounding his fists to the ground as he cried out loud, without tears.

Hinata couldn't help but silently cry. First out of happiness that the kiss wasn't intentional on his part but then out sadness for all the other things. She saw him getting up. 'Maybe Neji was right about destiny ...' he said getting up from the ground. 'Maybe we all do have a destiny we have to follow and can never change no matter how hard we try to fight it. Maybe...I'm just destined to be alone. I guess people like me aren't meant to be happy'. He said standing up looking up at the sky where the clouds have split to reveal a clear night sky with a bright white moon.

'N-Naruto-kun...' he heard someone whisper his name. He quickly turned around to see the one person he waned to see at that moment. Standing no more than fifteen feet away from each other, almost too shocked for words they stood looking at each other. A few moments passed before they called out for one another, running towards each other. Holding each other, never wanting to ever let go of each other. Hinata cried for joy and Naruto smiled that he got his lavender eyed angel back, and maybe he was wrong about wheat he said, or least he hoped he was wrong.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well thats another chapter finished. Got it done sooner than I thought. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Please review and criticize. Also if you can, please give me your input on how the story is going, it will really help me on develop it more. Thanks for all the people who reviewed. The story line I'm writing down on paper is going pretty well, just hope nothing doesn't seem forced, you know. Until next, later.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Been real busy and been swamped with work and school. Hope you guys can forgive. Read and enjoy. **_

Chapter 5-_Rekindled Love_

The couple stood in the clearing holding each other under the clear moonlit night. Naruto kissed Hinata and apologizing in between the kisses. 'I'm sorry Hinata, _Kiss,_ I didn't mean for that to happen, _Kiss...'. _Hinata wanted to say something but Naruto kept interrupting her, she didn't mind though. After about five minutes of apologizing, Hinata got in what she wanted to say. 'I'm sorry, N-Naruto for h-how I acted. I should have known that y-you would never do that to me'. Naruto hugged her tight, never wanting to let go. 'You don't need to apologize Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong'.

The two held each other. Hinata cried for joy and Naruto smiled until it began to hurt, but kept on smiling. The rain started to fall as a mere drizzle but the two were soaked from earlier before. Naruto looked to his dripping angel and got concerned. 'Come on Hinata-chan, we need to get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick'. Hinata blushed like crazy at the thought of undressing in front of him. 'H-Hai'

Walking towards his apartment, they both remained silent for the entire walk. When they entered his apartment, they both bathed in the warmth the room had. 'You can have a seat if you want, I'll get you some dry clothes'. Naruto kissed her on her forehead before he left. She stood in the same spot where she was, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't want to wet his couch but her legs where giving out and forced herself to walk the short distance and dropped down on the warm, comfortable couch. Closing her eyes, she rested her entire body, letting the her tiredness take over. A thought crept into her mind, _I'm in Naruto-kun's apartment...alone. _

Naruto walked out of his room holding some of his old pajamas and towels. He saw that Hinata was sitting but she looked tense. 'Uh, Hina-chan, here some clothes you could wear and towels to dry yourself.' She looked up and smiled, taking the clothes. 'The rest room is over there', pointing behind him. 'Uh, t-thank you'. She got up and walked towards the room.

When she closed the door and breathed in a sigh of relief. She blushed and giggled a little when she thought of getting naked in Naruto restroom. She took all her wet clothes and hung around the shower curtains and dressed into Naruto extra pajamas. The pajamas were a little big but was glad for them. She stepped out of the restroom and saw that Naruto sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. Upon hearing her footsteps, he opened them and stared at her. 'Hey beautiful'. Making her blush and giggled and looked away shyly. 'You know doing that only makes you more beautiful'. He said grinning like a madman.

She giggled and sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She nestled close to him. Naruto had a smile of content, looking at her made him want to cry for joy. Her soft lips that kissed him, her milky skin he loves to touch, her shinny indigo hair that had the fragrance of lavender and her eyes that had the hint of lavender that he love to gaze in. All those qualities made him love her her more. Also her gentleness made her even more desirable. The fact that she can fight with such ferocity at times but still have the tenderness that she wouldn't even hurt a fly.

The two sat there enjoying each others company and reflecting on their long day they had. Feeling tired now Naruto spoke softly barely a whisper as to not wake her if she was asleep. 'H-Hinata...' she stirred and answered back, 'Y-Yes...'. 'If you want, you can sleep in my bed and I can take the couch'. Hinata sat straight up and blushed but he couldn't see it since it was dark. 'I-I can sleep on the couch Naruto-kun. I-I don't want to be more of a burden to you'.

'You can never be a burden on me, Hina-chan'. He kissed her and rose up. 'Come on'. He held a hand towards her and took it. He led her to his bedroom, all the while blushing like crazy. Entering the room he turned on the light and showed her his room that didn't consist of much stuff. There was his bed, a dresser with a few pictures of his team. 'Looks comfy huh? Well I guess I'll leave you until morning, night'. He kissed her forehead and began to leave when he realized that she wasn't letting go.

'Um...N-N-Naruto, w-would you sleep next t-t-to m-m-me'. Naruto couldn't hide his shock for what his shy love just asked him. It might have been just a small request, he knew he or she weren't going to anything, but for her was something that didn't seem possible. Smiling, trying not to look perverted. _Damn you, Ero-sensei. _'If thats what you want, Hina-chan' brushing her hair out of her eyes, seeing her cherry red.

Both blushed new shades of red, as Naruto led Hinata to his bed. He uncovered the sheets and let her lie down first and Naruto second. The two were nervous but were enjoying the experience. Turning off the lamp he felt his heart and heat raise as he touched her hip. Gently putting his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him and rested his head next to hers. He couldn't be happier as he heard her giggle. Both with smiles,they went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Broken homes and damaged streets lay across the village. Bodies were scattered everywhere, men, women, children. The air was laden with the smell of blood and rotting flesh. Fires raging and all was silent as a lone man stood on a mountain of rubble and corpses. Covered in red chakra and a violent tail swinging in all direction. Only one word had could sum up the scene, hell._

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat trying to figure out what he just dreamt. Laying back down to catch his breath, he rolled over to an empty side of his bed. He wondered where Hinata could be. He smelled an aroma coming from the kitchen. He got up and followed his nose that led him to find an angelic sight standing over a stove. _She looks so beautiful. _'Morning Hina-chan'. Hinata turned and smiled. 'Morning Naruto-kun. I hope you're hungry, I made a big breakfast', she said while smiling.

Naruto walked over and kissed her and sat down on the table to see all the food she made. Scramble eggs, beacon, sausage, pancakes and toast. Naruto was amazed at what she did for him. No has ever cooked for him before. As soon as his plate was set down, he wolfed it down. When he was finished he looked up with a smile. 'Wow Hina-chan, you're a really good cook. You'll make a good wife some day'. He grinned. Hinata blushed and turned away giggling.

After Hinata finished her breakfast, she gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink. 'Don't worry about it Hinata, I'll wash them'. 'It's alright N-Naruto, I'll do them'. 'You already cooked a great breakfast, the least I can do is wash the dishes'. Hinata was going to object but Naruto's kiss convinced her to let him. She smiled and walked into the restroom and gathered her cloths and washed them.

The young couple were sitting on the couch talking about all that has happened. When she told him about the incident with her father, he almost transformed. Lucky she was there to calm him down. 'Alright. We have to go and explain to him about us. Maybe he'll change his mind about us if we explain that we love each other'. Hinata didn't have the courage that Naruto always showed, but with him by her side she will find the courage she needs to stand against her father and the pressure of the Hyuuga Clan. She stood up with a smile and locked hands with him and walked out the room to face her father.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata's hand gripped Naruto's hand tight as they neared the compound. But she didn't run, her old self would have. Not now, she grew to strong for that any more. The man who was walking along side her lent her the support she needed. Walking up to the door Naruto knocked until someone answered. A young women stood in front of them. She looked pleased to she Hinata and smiled warmly. 'Hinata-sama, its good to see your alright. Lord Hiashi has been expected you two'. Both Naruto and Hinata had look of shock and then fear. _Does he know what we did. I, mean, we just slept next each other. I think this isn't such a good idea anymore. _Naruto thought. Walking down the hallway, they held on to each other for support as they walked. Entering the room they saw the Hyuuga leader, Hiashi, sitting in the middle of the room, arms crossed and eyes closed, with two mats in front of him for the young couple. Without opening his eyes he spoke one word with such authority and command, the two automatically did as they were told. 'Sit'.

The two were sitting in front of him and were terrified of what could happen. Holding each others hand for courage they waited for his next comment. 'Hinata, is this the boy you truly want to have company with'. Hinata looked up nodded. 'Y-y-yes f-father'. Still with his eyes closed he responded. 'Very well then, do what you will with that demon trash, you are no longer my concern'. Hinata felt her heart break, she really thought that her father finally accepted her.

Upon hearing this, Naruto felt his stomach sink and rage build. _How can he say that to his own daughter._ Chakra levels rose in Naruto, his eyes becoming split and blood crimson. Hiashi activated his Byakugan ready to fight the raged Naruto. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked it was Hinata, frighten that he and her father would fight. Naruto calmed down and reverted back to normal.

Still having his Byakugan on, he speaks to them. 'Well then, you both seem to have made your decision. You may leave'. Hinata stood and bowed. Naruto just sent death glares at him and walked away. Once they left Hiashi alone a little smile formed on his face.

'Damn it, he pisses me off'. Naruto said punching his fist into his palm. 'Calm down Naruto, its ok, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy'. She said loving to him as she leaned up and kissed him. He smiled and hugged her. 'Hey, you didn't stutter'. 'I guess I lost them'.

'Yo, Hinata...' a voice came from behind them. Riding on top of a huge white dog, he smiled showing his canines. 'K-Kiba-kun' she said looking at him. 'Looks like you found them again' Naruto teased. 'Yo Naruto, you finally noticed her, huh. Its about time, I was wondering when your tiny brain would figure it out'.

'Damn, did everyone about about her feelings' Naruto said annoyed and Hinata blushed crimson. Kiba jumped down of akamaru. 'Well, everyone in our age group knows, Tsunade, the frog dude, Kurenai, the ramen guy, Iruka, Guy, Kakashi, my sister, the fishermen, the ANBU, and I think I heard the Third knew'. When Kiba looked at Naruto who was in the fetal position with a dark cloud hovering over him. He heard Naruto saying things as he was drawing circles on the dirt floor. 'Its not my fault for not being so smart. Oh man, my me'. A sweat dropped on Kiba head while Hinata giggled.

XXXXXXXXXX

'So what should we do about the boy, he's the deciding factor. He can bring this village back from the brink of destruction he's in our way'. The man said with bandages covering half his face. The man with a black coat and hood hiding his face responded. 'I know our plan will not work if he is still here. I need him for my use, so we can't really kill him now can we. What to do'. The hooded man said very calmly. The dark room they were in was very dank and hollow. When a third voice came they were surprised to say the least. The hooded man saw he had white eyes and fine black hair through the darkness. 'I believe I may have a plan that would benefit everyone although it will take time'. The hooded man smirked. 'We have all the time you need'. They all listened in as the man with white eyes talked. When he finished explaining they all smirked agreeing to the plan. 'This will be the end of Konoha and Uzumaki Naruto will be mine'. The hooded man smirked and vanished.

**_Hope you guys liked the chapter, and still want to read more. Well take care and I'll to update soon. Later. Please review_**.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was not a normal day in the village of Konoha. The sun had not risen, only darks were the sky. Sounds of thundered bellowed like a beast stirring from a long sleep, preparing for its meal. The wind howled like wolves, sending shivers down the most hardened ninjas in the village. A masked ninja looked out his window and watched the clouds moving across the sky, slithering among itself. he could hear the faint sounds of cackling lighting, waiting to strike the earth, this was no ordinary storm, something was heading for the village, the masked ninja known as Kakashi dressed quickly, leaving behind his favorite book, and stepped into the storm.

"What's wrong boy"? Kiba asked his dog Akumaru. Akumaru was curled up in ball in the conrner of his den, fearing the weather, fearing of what's to come. Kiba could feel it too. Long ago he learned not to dismiss these kind of emotions. He needed to be on his guard. He needed to be strong. He ran over to his pen and found all the clan's dogs pacing back and forth, waiting to pounce at whatever is frightening them. He grabbed the family's special feed to boost the dogs' endurance and stamina. Went to each one and gave them the feed. Took a hand full and wolfed it down. Grabbing the rest of the feed, ran to Akumaru and feed it to him. He wished his family didn't have to go away for a mission, the burden of representing the whole clan was trailing. But a pup has to become head of his pack some day. He looked out the window and saw the ominous sky and smiled. Akumaru feeling his masters determination run out of his corner and gathered the rest of his pack, barking and howling at the sky. "Come on Akumaru, we got work to do".

"_Damn, this dread feeling, this chakra, it feels strange. It's not the same as Uchiha's chakra it's not filled with hatred or darkness. Its filled with so much lust, greed…for power. Wonder who they're after to bring with them so much thirst for power. HAHAHaHaH. I hope its me they're after, I haven't experienced a good battle since the fight with Uchiha. I can hardly contain myself, this feeling is hard to resist. My lust, however, lies in destruction. I hope this runt wakes soon, I don't want to miss the bloodshed"._

Tsunade would often sip her morning tea over looking the sunny Village, savoring the taste of the tea. But the tea today was bitter, and her favorite cup managed to crack. This was not a good morning. She rested her cup on the desk and picked her daily reports. She read the first and most urgent. There was an attack on two Jinchuriki, both were found dead. The report goes on to say that the victims blood and had been completely drained and the tailed beast extracted. No information on the whereabouts of the assailants or which tailed beast they were. The next report is of some people reported missing, no other information. The next report followed that there has been several attempts by the Mist Village to integrate the smaller villages of the country into their own village, heavy resistance has been reported. She heard a sound coming form out side her window, she walked over and opened it and heard cawing. Dozens of black crows cawed and flew over the Village, landing houses and ledges. They all cried out.

Hiashi sat in the room with his father, surrounded by walls covered in seals that not any of the three great eyes can pierce through. "Hiashi, ever since you have been leader, I could see you were not fit to lead. Your emotions have stopped you from doing what's best and be played like a puppet. You have let a monster into our ranks and have done nothing, only appease him. We have decided if you will not get rid of this demon, we will". Hiashie bowed and the two left into the tunnels, he thought about what needed to be done, the monster is here, he will die, today.

Lone a man stood atop the Village's cliff gazing at the streets, buildings, and the few who foolish enough to enter his storm. He looked past the village not by distance but by time, he could what the village was going to be, his heart raced in the joyous thought of the future, only his heart made the reaction, his composure was till frozen in place. Three hooded men in black appeared; one was twice the size of them, the other was slender and hunched, the last was medium height. The Hunched man walked up.

"What is your command, my lord?

The lone man stared straight ahead, not bothering to look at anyone but the future.

"Leave nothing but ash".


End file.
